


Daybreak hours

by RenSummer



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged perhaps?, Established Relationship, M/M, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSummer/pseuds/RenSummer
Summary: Teachers AU Renmasa: Mornings are best with a loved one by your side. For Ren Jinguji, he prefers his with a bit more spice, especially with his tsundere partner around.





	Daybreak hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saotome Gakuen Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293593) by [Mehtrainzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehtrainzz/pseuds/Mehtrainzz). 



Gentle rays of the morning sun shone in through the parted curtains, lighting up the room with its glow. Ren Jinguji slowly sat up from beneath the warm covers, letting out a yawn as he did a little stretching. He shifted his attention towards his partner, who was sound asleep right next to him. Those long eyelashes. Such slender fingers. That slightly parted, cherry blossom coloured lips of his. And that mole under his right eye- the beauty Masato Hijirikawa alone can only possess. “It’s time to wake up, Masa…” Ren gently ran his fingers through the man’s hair, watching him slowly stir awake from his slumber. 

“Ren… good morning,” he greeted, throwing an arm around Ren’s waist pulling him closer. Planting a kiss upon his torso, he smiled. “Masa, you little tease-“ Ren ducked back under the covers once more, holding Masato close against him. 

\--If only that were anywhere close to reality. 

Ren received another smack on his head, as he attempted to stop Masato from leaving the bed. Masato had already sat by the edge of the bed, still unclothed as he struggled to free himself from the grasp of his needy lover. “Jinguji, wake up. We have work today.” He reminded, which was returned with a few groans as Ren reluctantly release his grip. He buried his face in Masa’s pillow, taking in the scent of his beloved. 

***  
Masato walked into the bathroom while fixing the cuff of his white shirt. He took a glance at Ren’s bed head. “Jinguji, I don’t remember seeing your hair this messy. You should really take care of it, it’s gotten worse over the years.” Masato commented, grabbing a hair comb from the mirror cabinet on the wall. “Oh, I beg to differ,” Ren smirked, “it gets better when you kiss me, too bad you had your eyes closed the whole time.” 

That earned him a slap on the back. “That’s not something you should bring up in the morning.” Masato, clearly embarrassed, hung the hairbrush on the knotted ends of Ren’s lion mane and headed off. 

Ren stifled his laugh, picking the shaver up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea from a good friend of mine, Mehtrainzz :DDD Do check out her fics too :)


End file.
